Sub Double Trouble
by CielFury
Summary: Toad and Toadette go on a peaceful trip to Isle Delfino…or so they think! It's never peace and quiet when a certain archenemy's son and his right-hand Magikoopa show up to cause chaos. As requested by Toadstool89! Parallel to Running of the Wario and my other Mario Party fanfics. Based on Mario Party: Island Tour's minigame Sub Trouble.
"I LOVE ISLE DELFINO!" Toadette exclaimed as she and Toad disembarked the airplane. The wind swept through her pigtails as Isle Delfino's sun lit up the entire island. "I can't wait to tour this place again!"

"Yeah!" cried Toad. "What should we do first?"

"Oooh, I know! Let's go to Pinna Park!" said Toadette, jumping up and down. "I heard their carousel is the BEST!"

"Great idea! Let's go!" And with that, the two friends made their way to the merry-go-round, unaware that two others nearby were plotting their demise.

* * *

"Darn it!" yelled Bowser Jr., stomping his foot as he watched Toad and Toadette wander off. "Why are they here?! I don't want them here, I want this entire island TO MYSELF! DO SOMETHING!"

"Yeesh, alright," sighed Kamek, rubbing his forehead. He'd had it with the prince's tantrums and just wanted to get back to the castle and relax, preferably with an aspirin. "I'll get rid of the carousel, relax."

He waved his magic scepter around; three large blocks appeared in midair. He flung them in the direction of Pinna Park and heard a resounding crash, followed by several screams.

"That oughta do it."

"ALRIGHT! Now buy me lunch! I DEMAND INSTANT GRATIFICATION!"

"Okay, okay," Kamek muttered as he walked – er, flew over to a nearby hot dog vendor.

"Like father, like son…urgh. Why did I sign up for this?"

* * *

"OH NO!" Toadette cried as she saw the carousel in ruins. "I wanted to go on this ride! And now I can't! WAAAAHHHHH!" She sat on the ground and started crying. "Why did it have to be like this?!"

"Awww, it's okay!" Toad reassured her. "We can go on some other rides and come back later, maybe it'll be fixed by then!"

"Yeah…maybe you're right," Toadette sniffed. "What else should we do?"

"Hmmm…" Toad scratched his head and looked around. There was a sign advertising a new underwater ride, Submarine Voyage. "Ooooh, Toadette, look!" He pointed in the direction of the new ride. "Let's try that, it looks really interesting!"

"Okay!" Feeling a bit cheered up, Toadette followed Toad to the entrance of the ride. Unfortunately, they would not be the only ones to do so.

* * *

"KAMEK!" Bowser Jr. yelled as he saw Toad and Toadette board their submarine. "Those two twerps are still here! Get rid of them! NOW!" He stomped his foot again, causing his triple chocolate ice cream to fall to the floor with a resounding splat. "AND GET ME ANOTHER ICE CREAM!"

"Oy…" Kamek sighed again, cutting the line (angering a lot of patrons in the process) and pulling his charge into the next submarine. "Bowser owes me big time for this…"

* * *

"WHOA!" cried Toadette, her sadness at the destroyed carousel melting away as the submarine progressed through the underwater cave. "The marine life is so pretty!" She pressed her face against the window as various sea creatures, such as Cheep Cheeps and Urchins, swam past.

"Wow, this is great!" said Toad, piloting the sub and looking at all the marine life. The submarine continued to weave and wind its way through the cave, gradually getting darker. "I mean, the carousel would have been great, but you gotta admit, this is pretty awesome – WAHHHH!" Their sub suddenly rocked back and forth violently as if hit, the two passengers clinging on for dear life to their seats. "What was that?!"

"EHEEHEEHEE!" Kamek screeched, pulling up right beside the duo in another sub. "You losers should have stayed away from this place! I thought the carousel would have had you running away in tears!"

"The carousel? But what – OH, YOU!" yelled Toadette, her cheeks a patchy red. "I bet you're the one who destroyed it!"

"That's right!" piped up Bowser Jr. "All thanks to my obvious power!"

"Uh, Your Grunginess, I'm the one who - "

"SHADDUP! Don't you talk over me, you miserable babysitter!"

"Ugh, whatever. Anyway, have a nice trip!" And with that, Kamek began blasting their sub with Bullet Bills, laughing as they gave chase to Toad and Toadette.

"AHHHH! What do we do?!" Toad panicked, flailing in his seat.

"Don't worry, I've got just the thing! Glad I keep these with me!" Toadette pulled out a few Mushrooms, which gave the sub some speed boosts and steered them out of harm's way. "Phew!"

"Oh no! They've caught up with us!"

"What?!"

"Eheeheehee!" Kamek's face leered out of his sub. "Nice try, shrimps! My magic and Bullet Bills outdo your pathetic items two to one!"

"Oh no! We're done for!" Toad cried, flailing again.

"No we're not!" said Toadette, a brilliant idea coming to her. "I've got a plan that will work!" She took control of the sub and faced Kamek head-on.

"Hit me with your best shot!"

"WHAT?!" Toad yelled. "Are you crazy?!"

"How dare she taunt us?!" Bowser Jr. yelled. "You're gonna pay for that one!" And with that, he yanked Kamek's scepter out of the Magikoopa's hands.

"JUNIOR, NO!" Bowser Jr. ignored him, and waved the wand around, conjuring a very angry-looking Banzai Bill.

"GET 'EM!" The Banzai Bill roared to life and turned towards Toadette's sub.

"Toad, hang on!" Toadette floored the accelerator, the Banzai Bill close behind.

"I just need a big enough opening…AHA!" They reached a large area in the cave, and Toadette put her plan into motion. She did an inversion, making sure to avoid the walls, and looped back around so that they were right behind Kamek and Bowser Jr.

"See you guys later!" Toadette winked and did a nosedive just before the Banzai Bill hit her sub; confused, the Banzai Bill settled on another, more convenient target.

"OH NOOOOO!" Kamek and Bowser Jr. screamed – the Banzai Bill hit their sub, blasting them clear out of the water and into the remains of the destroyed carousel. Toadette and Toad parked their sub and made their way to the scene, where a policeman Pianta was questioning the evildoers.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Officer!" Toadette cried. "These two goons destroyed the carousel! On purpose!"

"WHAT?!" The Pianta turned to Kamek and Bowser Jr., who immediately pointed at each other.

"He did it!"

"You suggested it!"

"You're old!"

"That's not even a good excuse!"

"ENOUGH! Chucksters! Get rid of these idiots!" Two large Chuckster Piantas lifted them both off the ground, and threw them off of Isle Delfino. Toadette could still hear them arguing.

"Wait until your dad hears about this!"

"Dad'll be proud of me! You're the one who should be worried, he's gonna dock your pay!"

"Ugh, not again…"

Toadette sighed. "Oh man…what a waste of a vacation! Those two ruined it!" She sat back down. "I guess we'll have to come back later – huh?" Toad tapped her shoulder. "What?"

"We can go on the ride now! YAY!"

"What? Really?!" She turned around – there was already a brand-new carousel in place! "How did this happen?"

"My dear lady!" said the policeman Pianta jovially. "Did you really think we wouldn't keep extra carousels in case Bowser Jr. came terrorizing this place again?"

"Oh, AWESOME!" Toadette cried. She and Toad ran to the carousel and jumped on just as it began moving. "I LOVE ISLE DELFINO!"

* * *

 _ **A/N: Thanks for reading! I took a break from writing fanfiction for about a year (y'know, because life) but I'm hoping to start writing again a little more frequently. Special credit to Toadstool89 for suggesting it! Please read and review my other Mario Party fanfics – if you have a specific minigame you'd like to see, drop a line in the reviews section or PM me!**_


End file.
